Pepsicola Fantasprite PapaBro
by REALITYstarving
Summary: Just a handful of moments about Pepsicola, Fantasprite, and PapaBro. Yes it's YAOI, but it's fluff, deal.


**Hey guys. Today I'm going to try and do a LONG one shot! **

**I actually wrote 2000 words and then lost the file, so I rewrote it. This is why I shouldn't write when I'm tired... *Sigh* enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Any Homestuck characters used in this fanfic are not owned by me, they belong to Hussie. As does your soul.**

* * *

Pepsicola, Fantasprite, and PapaBro? -.-

* * *

_John's POV_

It had been a whole year since we bet the game. Everyone who died came back, and trolls came to live on earth. Even though we had all returned safely, we still had the marks from the game. Tavros was still in a wheelchair, Terezi still blind, Vriska with a robotic arm, and then the marks we wore.

Somedays I'd stand infront of the mirror, looking at my scars from the many fights and times I was stabbed. Today was one of those days. I liked to think how we were so lucky to have survived, and how we could be off worse.

I was staring at my face, wondering how a dweb like me could've survived it all, when there was a knock on my door. I turned to see Casey there, smiling at me.

"Haha, hey Casey! How are you girl?" I picked her up and walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Who's daddy's favorite girl? You are!" I set her down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, "would you mind if I go to Dave's?"

"Why not," he shoved a boxed cake into my hands, "give this to Dirk, he fixed the AC so it's a thank you gift." I inwardly flinched at the presence of the cake, but ignored it.

"Okay, Casey," I bent down to her level, "daddy is going out for a bit, so you'll stay with grandpa okay? Hehe, good girl." I pet her head before heading out the door, waving goodbye and carrying a cake in tow.

It was a chilly November day, and the sun seemed to hide behind the many clouds. It hadn't snowed yet, but my powers told me it would soon. I didn't know for sure though, as my power was wind and not snow.

I finished the apple I was eating and threw it into a trash can. Dave lived about 10-15 minutes away from us, a couple of blocks down. The walk was calming and went past a park, one I often took Casey to. Whenever we went there the kids would play with her, and I'd just sit and watch, or sometimes joined in. The adults didn't mind, usually it was the same people, and many of them were family friends.

I stopped infront of Dave's place, looking at the house of my boyfriend, yeah, boyfriend. Since the end of the game, Dave asked if I'd go out with him. I knew that I said I wasnt a homosexual, but I had been lying. I was afraid I would lose my friends and family if I said I was gay, so I'd been lying. People seemed to accept it, especially since it was understandable, seeing that we'd been through so much together.

Jogging up the front steps I knocked on the red and orange door. I backed up a bit and waited as the locks clicked, door opening to reveal Dirk. He eyed the package before raising a brow at me.

"Thank you cake from Dad," he nodded as I gave him the box, "is Dave in?"

"Dude's in his room," he let me in and shut the door behind me, "try not to get too rowdy." He winked at me before going to the kitchen, most likely going to eat the cake. I blushed before running upstairs.

I walked down the short hallway and saw that his door was open, so I walked in.

"Daaaaveee," I yelled, "you in h-" I stopped partway through the sentence to shriek, feeling hands wrap around my waist.

"Holy fuck John," I relaxed when I heard his voice, "Dirk said not to get rowdy. Didn't you listen? "

"Fuck you," I mumbled, "you scared me!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"No shit. You screamed like a girl."

"W-whatever..." I blushed and turned around so I could hug him. His arms wrapped around me, and I wrapped mine around his neck. I heard the door close distantly and found myself pushed against the wall.

Pale lips met mine and I slid against the wall, Dave going with me. The kiss lasted for a minute, Dave pulling away for air as I whined. He smirked and raised a brow at me before continuing the kiss.

"Needy much," his lips moved against mine, "didn't know you missed me that mu-"

"I swear to god if you two are fucking I will slaughter you both," something banged against the floor below us, "come down and get some fucking cake before I come up there!"

Wow...

I stared at Dave, who shrugged and got up. He held out a hand and I grabbed it, hoisting me up. I quickly fixed my glasses and ran a hand through my messy locks. Dave, who had never let go of my hand, bridal carried me downstairs.

"Dave put me down," I hissed, "this isn't cool!" He gave a chuckle that made me blush, and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Why, hello John," I looked to see my cousin, Jake English, sitting on the counter drinking red bull, "hello to you too Dave! Why're you carrying John?"

Dave shrugged, and set me down on the floor, giving me the chance to punch his shoulder.

"Oww." I rolled my eyes. I changed my focus to Jake.

"Since when did you drink red bull," I eyed the can, "it's not good for you." Jake broke into a smile.

"Oh, why I don't normally," he smiled at me then Dirk, "I asked Dirk if I could try it! It's really good, makes me wanna go on an adventure!" I stared as Jake jumped up onto the counter, doing an adventurer pose.

"Uhhh Dirk," I gulped, "I don't think you should let him drink that. He's energetic enough without it."

"Probably not my best idea," he eyed Jake who was dancing on the counter, "I also probably shouldn't have given him alcohol too..."

"What!?"

"I AM THE KING OF THE MANGOES," Jake threw a mangoe at Dave who screamed, "LET US PARTAY!" He began to dougie on the table, leaving me and Dirk stunned, while Dave recovered himself.

"Jake dude," Dave growled, "not cool dude."

"No," Jake slurred, "you're not cool!" With that remark he slipped and landed face first on the dining table, which thankfully had nothing on it.

"Uhh," I looked at Dave desperately, "we needa go beat that level we were on. Right?" He nodded and dragged me upstairs in a beat.

* * *

_Jake's POV, WOO_

I groaned. The table was cold and hard. It also hurt alot, but that was expected.

"Jake," I kept my face on the table, "you okay?" I shook my head.

I heard Dirk sigh and walk over to me, grabbing me by the arm and hoisting me up. I looked at him and giggled at his mad expression. He raised a brow and I responded by kissing him.

He froze for a second and then pushed me away, shaking his head.

"We're not doing anything while you're drunk," he took me to the living room and sat on the couch with me on his lap, "Jake are you listening?"

"One, I'm not drunk, I'm slightly tipsy," I looked up at him, "second, why? Do you hate me?" I felt the tears welling up in my emerald eyes, lip trembling. Did I make Dirk mad? If so, I didn't mean to.

I looked down in shame, a slight hint of a blush creeping up on me.

A hand went under my chin and brought my face up, inches away from his. He had taken off his shades and was staring into my eyes. Gosh his eyes were bloody intense.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jake," his strong arms brought me into a hug, "I said that because when you remember everything tomorow you'll be embarrassed." I pouted.

"Will n-" I moaned when he pressed our lips together, making my blush grow.

"If you say so," his lips whispered against mine, sending vibrations throughout my body.

* * *

_John's POV, hehehe_

I could've sworn I heard a moan... hmm, guess not. I averted my gaze back to GTA V, watching as Dave did a stunt jump off a massive ramp. I was driving around in my biff, shooting the innocent and avoiding the popo. One began to chase me, and I had no choice but to drive into the ocean.

I zoned out as I exited my vehicle, thinking about random shit, and focused on life to realize my person was drowning.

"No," I yelled, "I'm drowning! Noooo..." I died before I could surface, flopping backwards onto my back.

"Oh no," I opened my eyes to see Dave hovering above me, "he's dying, CPR!" I tried to run but had no time as he flopped onto me, making the air leave me system. I was about to start yelling at him too when he kissed me.

Cheeky bastard.

Jeez, I'd been hanging with Jake too much...

* * *

_Speaking of, Jake's POV_

I curled up closer to Dirk's warmth. He was a fricken radiator, while I was freezing my ass. I sighed contently and tried to worm my way into his arms. I yawned and smiled when I heard him chuckle deeply.

"Jake?"

"I'm c-cold..." I shivered a bit and tried to get even closer. Dirk sighed and pulled a blanket over the both of us. I smiled gratefully and hugged his warm body. Striders be hot, I guess.

"You're acting like a kid," I poked my tongue out at him, "but it's cute."

"I'm not cute," I buried my face into the crook of his neck, "I'm adventurous!"

"Mhmm." His arms wrapped around me and I began to drift off.

"Nighty night Diiirkyy!" I sang in a tired voice.

"Night babe." Wait, babe?

* * *

_John's POV_

"Dude," I groaned, "get your fat ass off of me!" I sighed when he removed his body off of mine, allowing me to breathe once again.

"I'm gonna go home now, it's getting dark." I stood up and took a step to the door when Dave wrapped his arms arounr my waist, imprisoning me.

"No John," I raised a brow at him, "thou shall stay tonight for a sleepover! No buts, only your butt." I blushed.

"But Daaveee," I whined, "one, I don't wanna intrude. Two, what about Dirk and Jake?"

"DIRK," I flinched when Dave yelled like banshee, "JOHN'S SPENDING THE NIGHT."

"SHUT UP, JAKE'S SLEEPING."

"Dirk?"

"Fuck sake."

I sighed, feeling bad for waking Jake. Though, it wasn't really my fault, it was Dave's. I grabbed my phone and sat on Dave's bed, dialing Dad's number.

"Hey Dad. Yeah. Dave wants to know if I can stay over for the night. Yeah, Dirk's okay with it. Mhmm. Okay, tell Casey I say good night. Bye, love you too Dad!" I shoved my phone into my pocket and received a shirt to the face.

"It's the smallest shirt I have," Dave shoved me into the washroom, "take care of it." I mumbled a sure at him before going to change. Jesus this shirt was big on me. Was I really that short?

I knocked lightly before walking back into Dave's room. I saw he was grabbing extra pillows and blankets, and then he turned to look at me. When his eyes widened behind the shades, I blushed.

"Don't stare," I mumbled, blushing hard, "it's your fault for being tall." I gave a quiet squeal when he picked me up and sat me down on his lap. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head, arms going around my small body.

"It's hard not to stare," he chuckled, "you're so fucking cute. So cute, it's ironic!"

"Ugh!" I titled my head up, causing him to look down at me. I stared at him, trying to convey my message. He seemed to get it, and leaned down to kiss me, tilting my body so our front sides were facing each other.

I smiled and snuggled into the kiss, wrapping arms around his neck. Dave always tasted like applejuice, poptarts, and cherries. I loved it. It made him seem sweeter, haha, and I had a sweet tooth.

Sometimes I wondered why he loved me, a cool kid falling for the dorky nerd. It didn't make sense, why would he love me? I wasn't anything special, just your average teenager. It never did occur to me before, but what if it was a giant prank.

No, the Dave I knew would never do that. But still... the thought roamed the back of my mind.

I zoomed back in on reality to notice Dave was staring at me with a concerned frown.

"You okay dude," I opened my mouth to reply but was stopped by tears, "woah babe! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shook my head stubbornly. Why the heck was I crying?

"I-i'm okay," I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of the shirt, "I d-don't know w-why I'm crying... I guess I'm just worried you'll leave me. There's no reason why you'd love me..."

"Really John," I glared at him through tears, I must've looked like an angry baby, "I thought we wouldn't have to have this talk. I love you John Egbert, and I don't care if you're a derp. It's cute, and why I like you. Now stop crying, it hurts when you cry." He wiped away the tears with his thumb, his other hand petting my head.

I smiled, leaned into the touch. Dave had cold hands, but they say cold hands equals a big heart, or warm heart, I can't remember.. He had both.

I closed my eyes, feeling sleep overcome me.

"Dave..."

"Yeah Egderp?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_Jake's POV, about time_

I yawned, pushing my glasses up a bit to rub my eyes. I'd been sleeping peacefully and had been awoken by yelling.

"Dirk?"

"Fuck sake." I heard him grumble before petting my hair. I smiled and giggled, totally manly.

"Sorry we woke you up," I could hear him frowning, "apparently John's staying over." I grinned at him and raised my brows.

"We should go check on them! You know, make sure it's PG13..."

"Sure." He hoisted me off of the couch and we tiptoed upstairs.

Dirk slowly opened the door to Dave's room and I almost giggled.

Dave was asleep with John on his chest, hand on his head. John was wearing Dave's shirt, which was way too big, and was nestled into Dave's body.

"Hmm." I turned to look at Dirk who was studying John.

"What?"

"You and Egbert look alike when sleeping. You both have that sleepily cute face and sleep with your mouth open. Also, you both have messy hair. Though you're cuter." I blushed at his words before smiling like an idiot.

"Haha, yeah right!" I nudged his hip with mine.

"Anyway," I grabbed his hand, "can we watch Idiana Jones?"

"Jake, no-" I faintly noticed his eyes widening and a small blush when I pouted. I looked up at him, jealous of his height, and whimpered.

"UGH," he facepalmed before dragging me to his Bro's room, "we'll watch it here cause Bro's tv is bigger." I nodded and nestled into Dirk's arms as we cuddled on the bed, Indiana Jones playing in the background.

* * *

_Dirk's POV, the next day at 10:30am_

"Get the fuck up Dirk." I groaned at the deep voice and punched the invader in the gut.

"Five more minutes," I swatted the air and hugged Jake closer, "he's mine and you can't have him!" I heard a sigh before I was yanked away from Jake and tossed onto the floor.

"I don't need yo English ass," Jake groaned from the bed while Bro talked, "I got papa Egg."

* * *

**[Thought I'd clear something up:**

**Dad Egbert: 36**

**Jake English: 18**

**John Egbert: 14**

**Bro: 32**

**Dirk: 20**

**Dave: 15**

**I don't care if the ages are legit, believe it.**

**(For the dumb:**

**Dad Egbert x Bro, slight pairing**

**Dirk x Jake, second pairing**

**Dave x John, main pairing]**

* * *

"Ew, old man ass." He hit me with a shoe.

"He's not old you dipshit, and learn some respect. Plus, his ass is most likely amazing."

"Anyway," I got up and put on my shades, "what do you want?"

"Lil'bitch, you're in MY room, on MY bed, with your boyfriend..."

"And?"

"Get out." I sighed before shaking Jake awake, grinning when he yawned and noticed Bro, a blush pimp smacking him.

"Oh, ugh, hi Mr. Strider!"

"Call me Bro, and it's fine Jake."

We walked out of the room and into the living room, Bro following soon after once he had changed. I told Jake to sit and then went to go get poptarts from the fride, dodging the shitty swords that fell out.

"Where's Dave, and why's there a half eaten cake on the table?"

"Dave's in his room sleeping with John,' I grabbed the chocolate ones and popped them into Dave's Hello Kitty toaster, "and I fixed Papa Egg's AC so he gave it to us. I saved the other half for you seeing as you love his food."

I was granted with a nod and a quick hair ruffle.

"Jeez," he mumbled while fumbling with the milk cartoon, "the Strider house is becoming a gay house."

"Yep."

...

I heard the toaster pop up and grabbed the tarts, throwing them onto a plate and heading back to Jake. I dumped the plate infront of him before sitting beside him.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

10:45am. Hmm, wow I slept in.

I fumbled with my glasses, getting up and abandoning John for apple juice. I almost tripped downstairs, but managed to live. I passed Dirk and Jake on the couch and walked into Bro in the kitchen.

"Morning Bro," I walked around him and grabbed some AJ, "we're almost out of AJ!"

"Mhmm. I'll go out shopping soon."

"Dave?" I turned to see John standing in the doorway.

"Morning babe," I walked over and kissed him on the head, "sleep well?"

"Yeah," he looked up at Bro, "morning sir."

"Mornin' kid."

"Dirk, I'm going to the store, you're in charge."

"Whatever!"

"Oh yeah," I turned to look at Bro who was infront of the door, "you guys need anything? Chips, candy, condoms?"

"W-what?!" John stuttered.

"What the fuck Bro!" Dirk yelled.

"Ugh..." I heard Jake mumble.

"Nah, just AJ and doritos."

Le fucking end.

* * *

**I'm so disappointed in myself. I started writing this on the 5th of may, didn't finish it until now. I kept putting it off. XD. Anyway, yay, it's done. Sorry if the endings rushed, but I wanted to finish it today and I have to get prepared for my friends birthday. Happy 14th Krissy!**

**xoxo **


End file.
